


【赫云】狐云兔宰-(番外1)冬眠事件

by DanceInTheCloud



Series: 【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫云 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️私设如山 请勿上升真人⚠️还是精力旺盛.兔.不知节制.崽和发情身娇体软.狐.腰快被操断.云的故事
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 拖孩 - Relationship, 赫云 - Relationship
Series: 【赫云】狐狸云和兔宰宰的故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647604
Kudos: 6





	【赫云】狐云兔宰-(番外1)冬眠事件

金钟云最近很嗜睡  
常常清醒的时间 连睡眠的一半都不到  
李赫宰很担心的问哥哥  
是不是生病了  
哥哥只是懒懒的回答  
没事… 就是好累… 想睡觉而已

看着哥哥明显的黑眼圈  
还有乏力的身体  
李赫宰有点小心虚…  
金钟云的发情期到现在   
持续了2个礼拜  
其实状态已经减缓很多  
但自己总是忍不住一直撩拨他  
李赫宰自我反省  
他是不是…太过份了点 🙄  
要是哥哥生气厌烦了怎么办

于是自觉的  
在金钟云睡着时 按摩舒缓  
醒来时 变着花样做美食  
每天家里打扫干干净净   
还抽空关心咖啡店生意  
(两人来的头半年 就开了间咖啡店  
除了能更融入人类生活 也方便妖精朋友聚会)  
务必让他哥觉得   
自己是个上得了床 进得了厨房   
照顾得了家务 处理得了工作  
的绝世好男人！！

只是……  
狐狸哥哥这几天睡的也太夸张了吧  
每天睡眠量已经冲破20小时了  
醒来更是不到4.5小时  
就一副睁不开眼的样子  
甚至两人做一做 还睡着了😲

李赫宰真的担心了  
该不会是身体出问题了吧  
但哥哥一问三不知   
也不像怕他担心 故意隐瞒

这…天是开始变冷了没错…  
但以前没见哥哥冬眠过呀  
难道发情期的体质不一样！？  
再次登录网站查找资料  
总算在一个专门研究狐狸轶事的专业网站查到

极少数狐狸 会因为精力消耗   
而陷入类似冬眠的情况  
在精力没完全补充前   
沉睡状态会越来越严重  
直到彻底进入冬眠

呃……  
看来是自己的错……  
不行 哥哥冬眠了我怎么办  
最近…要节制了……  
李赫宰忍痛的想着

。  
。  
。

最近金钟云发现李赫宰收敛很多  
大多时间 只是拉着他聊天看电视  
趁着李赫宰不注意  
金钟云偷偷的把手上的安眠药给吞下去  
总算呀  
真不容易  
不枉我托人在网站上加了这条  
我的腰呀 你保住了………

。  
。  
。

冷知识 

兔子是公认十大性欲最旺盛的动物  
一年四季 都能发情交配～  
发情时 会贴到喜欢的动物身上抖动   
并发出奇怪的声音

🤔 譬如黏着大云哥发出呜呜呜？ 😏

**Author's Note:**

> 翻文档发现被遗忘的这篇  
> 隔了半个月 应该已经忘记前文了吧 😅  
> 但都写了 还是发出来好了  
> 


End file.
